1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and in particular including but not limited to a portable terminal capable of self-cradling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal means a device that provides a function for allowing a user to communicate with another user or to access a service provided by a service provider through a mobile communication station while the user is carrying the terminal. The types of services available through a portable terminal have expanded rapidly with the advancement of mobile communication and information communication technologies. For example, although the early mobile communication services were limited to calling a counterpart, voice communication, short message transmission or the like, the types of services available have gradually expanded to include music and multimedia service, such as reproducing still/moving images, entertainment services, such as games, business and financial service's such as mobile banking, document editing, calendar and time management applications. Moreover, the users of the mobile communication services have been gradually popularized amongst the young and the elderly alike.
Recently, multimedia services available through portable terminal devices have become more robust. In addition, portable terminals, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, that are functionally nearly at the level of conventional personal computers, have become more widely available to consumers. Therefore, an environment exists in which an individual is capable of accessing the Internet or enjoying still/moving pictures, and even performing office work using a smart phone or a tablet PC while he or she is mobile. Typically portable terminals are equipped with a display device employing a touch screen which may incorporate a virtual keyboard or data entry device in place of an actual physical keyboard. Therefore it becomes possible for portable terminals to have an enlarged display while continuing to minimize the total size of the portable terminal. Through this, both the usability and portability of portable terminals have been increased because the touch screen can include and implement a keyboard on the screen thereof, thus allows a user to activate and use the keyboard function only when it is needed.
Unlike mobile communication terminals or portable game machines, tablet PCs occasionally provide a cradle function using an accessory, such as a separate cover or case. In other words, because tablet PCs are larger and heavier as compared to mobile communication terminals such as a smart phone or portable game machines, holding and using a tablet PC for a long time may be difficult for a user. Accordingly, tablet PC users usually purchase a separate cover or case to use as a cradle for a tablet PC as well as to protect the tablet PC.
However, carrying a separate cover or case not only troubles a user but also the cover or case may be lost or misplaced. In addition, it is inconvenient to carry the cover or case in a state in which it is mounted on a portable terminal. Furthermore, mounting a separate cover or case on a portable terminal is contrary to the goal of the tendency of miniaturizing and slimming portable terminals.